merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Series 4 review
Overall I thought Series 4 was an action-packed, thrilling, adventurous, funny and epic series! It had it's ups and downs and first of all I will review each episode in ordred from best going down to worst. 1. A Servant of Two Masters: '''Clearly the best, a classic episode! It had many twists and strange moments, I liked the near exposure of Agravaine's loyalties as well as the duel at the end. I also liked the joke at the end about brass, the only teeny tiny flaw was the fact that Merlin was old when he dueled Morgana, one of the best episode from the TV show, '''97%. 2.' The Secret Sharer: '''This episode was dark, epic and a little bit scary. I honestly was really nervous when Alator was torturing Gaius. When Gaius finally confessed, it made hell brake loose. I liked it how Gwaine almost thought Agravaine was evil and Alator saving Merlin from Morgana at the end, a little fact that I hated was that they deleted a scene with Morgause, but that doesn't really have anything to do with the episode, '''94%'. 3. The Darkest Hour (Part 2): '''Part 1 was a bit slow and not getting to the point while Part 2 was a great adventure, I thought they should have ommited some of the scenes in Camelot, like the Gwen and Agravaine ones. Although Lancelot's death at the end was sad as well as being epic, I am unhappy they ran his death to the ground so quickly because he is really important to the legend and his revivel in Lancelot du Lac just wasn't good enough for me, '''90%. 4. Aithusa: This episode was fairly good, I enjoyed the character of Julius Borden. There were some unnecessary bits like the scenes with Agravaine, I also didn't enjoy how Gwaine and Leon were being mean to Merlin, it kinda destroys their character. Overall I thought it was pretty good, 84%. 5. The Wicked Day: I enjoyed the episode, although there were some irrelevent bits, They souldn't have put Morgana in, they could've just done Agravaine putting the necklace around and have Gaius at the end say it was Morgana, they also didn't really explain much about Geldred. And I don't like it how King Odin is behind everything, nevertheless he is never appearing. I thought it was funny, like Dragoon and Arthur braking the pot, overall it was a great conculsion to Uther and a great introduction to King Arthur, 83%. 6. Lancelot du Lac: The episode was good but I dont like it how both Lancelot and Gwen weren't themselves when the had the affair. If I were the makers I'd make it that Lancelot doesn't die in The Darkest Hour and lives until this episode, after he finds out about Arthur marrying Gwen, he gets angry and is determined to fall in love with Gwen again, but after he has the affair with Gwen he regrets it and kills himself. But the episode was okay, I enjoyed the jousting and the moment when Gwen saw Lancelot, 81%. 7. The Sword in the Stone (Part 1): I thought the episode was a good one! I liked it how Morgana conquered at the start instead of the end of the episode leaving the next episode to be kind of rushed, I liked some of the humour and the battle at the start. I liked Hunith's apperance and Gwen's cameo at the end. I felt that they didn't eplain some things like how Leon and Percival got away. Overall the episode was definitely above average, 78%. 8. A Herald of the New Age: Many say that this episode wasn't good but I thought it was okay. This episode actually got somewhere in the overall plot, Arthur partially freeing magic. I didn't like it how it was going slow and I also didn't like the awkward moments. I was happy to see Elyan have a big role in an episode because we don't see much of Elyan, 76%. 9. The Darkest Hour (Part 1): This episode was okay, I thought it moved really slowly. When I heard that Morgause was returning I was immediately dissapointed because I thought she'd be the main baddie again, but she dies in the first couple of minutes which made me satisfied. I was hoping that Gwaine would have a bigger role in the series opener but he didn't. The episode certainly had a lot to improve on, 74%. 10. His Father's Son: The episode had an interesting plot but I didn't like that we didn't see enough of Merlin. He is the main character in the show and he needed a bigger role. I thought Morgana's role in the episode was irrelevant, if you think about it, she wasn't really needed. But I did like when Queen Annis said to Morgana that she was much like Uther rather than Gorlois, 71%. 11. Lamia: This episode was slow and dull. I thought it was a boring version of Goblin's Gold. I thought Agravaine rubbing out the footprints was irrelevant when there could have been a secondary plot going on between Morgana and Agravaine, showing Gwen's courage at the end was stupid because it kind of ruins her feminine, 66%. 12. The Sword in the Stone (Part 2): '''I thought this episode was completely original, it had no twists like the last series finale did, it was just basically going on from the previous two episodes. The only thing that was good was the first 8 minutes, but when Agravaine dies, it all started to go down... There were some good small scenes like the Morgana-Arthur confronation and the Aithusa saving Morgana scene, but I was utterly disappointed with this episode, and I don't want to see many of these again, '''64%. 13. The Hunter's Heart: The episode I thought was really slow and dull. They had heaps of stupid irrelevent things like Agravaine murdering Eoghan and the Helios-Gwen thing, which didn't really continue in the next two episodes. One thing to look up to was Gwen turning into the deer and nearly being killed by Arthur, this episode was one of the worst they have ever made, 59%. Overall Series 4 was a great concusion to ongoing plots and a great introduction to new plots. I was uspet, not to see that much of Kilgharrah, but I was happy to see some fresh new ideas. Nothing is perfect so every series will have ups and downs. Overall I rate the series 80%, this is my opinion and I'm sure yours is completely different. Category:Blog posts